Five Night's at Freddy's FanfictionTheories
by dragongirl592
Summary: A mixture of theories about the story line of the games and FanFiction- DISCLAIMER: I do not own Five Nights at Freddy's and the names of the children are not official or have any kind of basis. The image is owned by silynn on deviantart and is only there until I have time to draw one myself. Rated T for violence. Hope you enjoy and if you didn't, leave a comment WHY thanks!
1. Chapter 1

The small boy looked at his pale hands whilst sobbing. All the grime on the window of Fredbear's Diner had dirtied his hands, making him look like a beggar. But was that really far from the truth? He begged his parents and sometimes even random strangers to take him to the diner, but nothing ever came from it. He just wanted to see the revolutionary invention- the two animatronics. The boy loved science and wanted to marvel at the genius of the engineers, this was a revolution after all! But his parents didn't agree. They called the animatronics "The devil's work" and despised his passion for the sciences. Whenever they walked passed the diner they made a cross symbol with their fingers and would shun anyone who went inside.

More tears stained his face as he watched the lone animatronic, Freddy, serve cake to all the children inside. The boy envied them. Those unsophisticated fools didn't even think about all the work put into making just that one animatronic; they just wanted more cake. He watched Freddy sprint around (the other animatronic was no-where to be seen) as the flurry of emotions surged around his body. Tears kept streaming from his eyes as his anger turned to despair. He wished he had his little music box with him.

He didn't even notice the car pull up behind him until a friendly voice said: "Hey, are you okay?"

The small boy whirled round to see a tall man in purple clothes crouched down next to him. The man had kind eyes that urged him to tell the truth. What harm would it be anyway?

"I want to go in the diner but my parents won't let me!" He wailed.

"Ah," The man in purple said, smiling sympathetically, "adults tend to do silly things like this."

"Why?" The boy asked, intrigued.

"Because..." he shoved his hand in his pocket, "Of things like this!" The boy only had time to notice to the glint of metal at the man's pocket before he crumpled to the floor.

Freddy, no longer with an assignment, stood motionless near the window. His glassy eyes recorded the scene, not grasping the meaning. The tall man in purple slowly raised his head and noticed the animatronic "watching" and waved the bloody knife, smiling. Freddy cocked his head, an action he had seen humans do when they did not compute something. At the back of his mind, he did a small analysis.

**[SMALL HUMAN MALE FALL- RED METAL-EXPRESSION NO.2:SMILE ON HUMAN MALE=NEGATIVE PROTOCOL]**

**[NEGATIVE PROTOCOL=STOP]**

It took him a few seconds to generate this, but he shook his head, another thing he had seen humans doing. It was grinding and slow, but a shake of the head none the less. He changed the line of code to this:

**[SMALL HUMAN MALE FALL-RED METAL-EXPRESSION NO.2:SMILE ON HUMAN MALE=FATAL INJURY]**

**[FATAL INJURY=DEATH]**

A small part of his animatronic mind experienced an odd malfunction...almost like...

**[CONTINUE ASSIGNMENT]**

The message interrupted his analysis, all data about the malfunction and the boy cleared from his RAM. Supposedly.


	2. Chapter 2

About 15 years later...

"Tig! You're it!" Alfred said, his brown hair spilling over his eyes.

"Woah!" He had slipped over when he missed Reynard. He could see Sophia giggling in the corner and his face felt like it was on fire. He buried his face in his elbow.

"Woah, bro! Didn't school you too hard, did I?" Reynard said, leaning over Alfred.

"Shudup Ray." Was all Alfred could manage.

"Alright Ray! You've decked him!" Came from Caleb, his best friend.

"Not you too, K."

"Come on Al! It was kinda funny..."

"How he went flying..." Reynard added.

"...and flapped his arms like a crazy duck." Caleb finished.

"SHUDUP!" Alfred shouted, grabbing Caleb's leg and pulling him over. Alfred rolled out the way, screaming:

"You're it!"

Caleb's face was a picture. Reynard and Alfred both laughed, running away. Reynard and Alfred dodged Caleb's hand. Reynard easily and Alfred no so much. Panting, Alfred held up his hand.

"Hold it! Time out!" He panted, making his hands into a T shape. He went up to Sophia, who was looking very bored of talking Alfred's twin brother, Arian.

"Hey Sophia! Do you want to play with us? I'll protect you from Ray!" He asked.

"No, I'll protect you from Ray!" Caleb argued, from the other side of her chair, glaring at Alfred. Fiercely, they glared at each other. Ray, who was right behind them laughed and grabbed them both.

"How are you meant to protect anyone if you can't protect yourself!" He laughed whilst the two other boys struggled in his arms. Caleb started laughing and tug Ray, which caused him to drop them both.

"Hey! That's not fair!" Ray said with joke annoyance. Sophia laughed and flicked her golden hair out of her face.

"Okay! I'll play you guys! But I don't need anyone to protect me!" And with that, she leaped out of her chair.

Ray, laughing, taunted, "I'm coming to get you!" and chased after her. Alfred glowered. He always felt that Ray was trying to steal Caleb from him, now Sophia too! Sophia was_ his _friend- not Ray's. And one day hopefully, if he had the confidence to ask...

In the distance, he could here Ray and Sophia:

"You're pretty good!" Which must have been Ray.

"You're not bad either!" Sophia replied. He could see Caleb sulking in a corner about being left out. Someone from behind him put a hand gently on his shoulder.

"Alfie..." It was his mom.

"Yes mom?" He asked.

"Can you ask Arian to play? It's his birthday too."

"Awww mom please!"

"You need to include your brother more."

"But! But..."

"No buts. Ask him. Now." That was final. Annoyed, he walked up to his twin. He was sat slouched in his chair, reading a book.

"Arian, do to want to play with us?" Alfred asked through clenched teeth.

"No." Arian didn't even look up from his book.

"See? He doesn't want to play!" Alfred looked at his mom.

"Arian, it's not normal to be this antisocial- I'm worried about you." She said.

"I'm fine."

"You're going." Alfred's mom was good at making things final.

With a groan, Arian got up and walked over to Ray, Sophia and Caleb, who had been running round the entire time with out a word to Alfred.

"Hey guys, Arian's playing now." Alfred announced with a forced smile.

"Oh, that's cool." replied Ray, who was the only one who spoke.

"So, who's it?" Alfred asked, trying get attention away from his brother, which was totally fine with Arian. Sophia giggled.

"Caleb." She said.

"They won't let me catch them!" Said an exasperated Caleb.

"Hey, It's not our fault that your slow!" That was Ray.

"Hey!"

"Just the truth, man." Caleb lunged at Ray, missed, and ended up getting Arian instead, who was reading his book again.

"What was that for?" Asked Arian.

"Arian's it!" Chimed Sophia and she proceeded to run off, not like she needed a head-start. The rest of them followed suit.

"H-hey! Wait for me!" Arian stammered, chasing after them. They turned a few corridors and almost crashed into an animatronic.

"Cooooool." The four of them said at the same time (Arian hadn't caught up with them yet). In fact he was just turning the final corner.

"Woah," He stopped dead still, panting, "A...a golden Freddy?"

"Hey kids!" The Golden Freddy said with a surprisingly human voice, "Do you want to go on a special tour?" Something about this animatronic, maybe the fact he had never seen it before, or that it had wires pointing out of his eyes, put Alfred on edge. It didn't put Sophia on edge.

"Oh yeah!" She excitedly shouted, running hyper-actively to the Golden Freddy's side. Alfred began to wonder how many sweets she'd had.

Ray shrugged.

"Heh, why not?" And walked to it's other side, arms folded.

Caleb and Alfred locked eyes for a moment. He obviously felt the same fear that Alfred felt. He thought going with the Golden Freddy was a terrible idea, but he couldn't look weak in front of Sophia. Caleb was waiting for his decision, but he had undoubtedly come to the same conclusion.

"I-I don't see any harm in it." He lied. He saw a lot of harm in it, but he couldn't place why.

"No, I don't either." Caleb agreed. They stood at the sides to the Golden Freddy, staring at Arian.

"Are you guys serious!" Arian's draw dropped. "There could be anyone under there, or any_thing_! And you're all just gonna follow it blindly!"

Alfred strode up to his twin and grabbed his collar. He was a couple of centimeters taller than Arian, and a whole lot stronger. Arian wasn't small for a nine year old, but next to Alfred, he was a dwarf.

"Yes," He lowered his voice so only his brother could hear, "Because you will _not _make me look like a fool in front of my friends." _Especially Sophia_, he thought.

"Is that clear?" He said. Arian seemed to be sinking into his shirt, making Alfred tower over him.

Arian nodded meekly. Alfred released Arian, and followed the Golden Freddy, who was signalling them to follow. They followed him in a room they'd never passed before, containing all the suits and even one they'd never seen before, which looked like a golden Bonnie.

"Who's this?" Sophia asked, pointing at the golden Bonnie.

"Oh, we call him Spring-Trap. He's not to be worn." the Golden Freddy told him, fumbling with the lock to the door. _Wait,_ thought Alfred,_ you can wear the suits? That could mean..._

"Oh no." He said aloud.

"Well, someone's figured it out. Too late now." The man in the suit said, mask off. "We're locked in."

He drew a knife, an old one, and held it at the ready.

"So," He said, a wicked grin spread across his face, "Who's the bravest?"

"No!" It was Ray. "I'm not just gonna stand there and let you kill my friends!"

The man who was in the suit snickered. He had climbed out of it, and was dressed almost entirely in purple.

"You're not going to have to." And with that, he plunged the knife into Ray's chest. Ray's eye's rolled so far back that all you could see was the whites and he crumpled to the floor.

"Ray!" The three of the screamed, diving to his side. Only Arian didn't- he seemed to be paralyzed. Blood poured out of his chest. There was no use trying to do anything. Ray was gone.

With tears in her eyes and blood on her hands, Sophia rose to her feet.

"How could you! How can you just murder someone like that! Why us? W-why Ray?" Her voice was breaking.

The purple man's attention drifted from cleaning the blood off of his knife and addressed Sophia.

"Very easily and... Why not?" In the space of a second, he had stabbed Sophia.

"Sophia!" Caleb and Alfred shrieked, and ran to her side. She was breathing- just.

"Sophia..." Alfred whispered.

"A-Alfred...Caleb...?" She managed to utter.

"It's us." Caleb said shaking.

"I..." A single tear fell from her eye. Caleb and Alfred both held one of her hands and she smiled... then she was gone. Alfred ran his fingers through her hair, staining it red... and cried. They both did.

"It's always interesting to see how the others react when one dies..." The purple man broke their silence, absent-mindedly twiddling his knife. Alfred raised his head and looked at him, hands resting in a pool of Sophia's blood and face stained with tears.

"Y-you're...You're a monster..."

The purple man looked at him, eyes free from remorse or regret.

"Oh, I know." Then without warning, he pounced on Caleb, pushing the knife through his back. He was dead before he even hit the floor. Alfred wanted to scream, but his voice wouldn't work. He was covered in blood and tears. He had just lost his three best friends in the world. Somehow, he managed to crawl over to his brother and hoist himself next to him.

"Arian." He didn't answer.

"Arian!"

"What! What do you want!" Arian snapped. Alfred rested his hands on Arian's shoulders, staining his shirt with blood. He could see himself reflected in Arian's eyes: he looked pale and drawn, blood stained his clothing and he looked like he would shatter at any moment- nothing like the boy who had forced hid brother to come along with him.

"Arian... do you feel... nothing? No sadness! We've just seen three of our friends murdered!" Alfred was pretty angry.

"No," The the menacing gleam in his brother's eyes took him a back. He looked kinda like... the purple guy. "They're _your _friends! It's _your _birthday! Everyone always forgets about me! And I'm the oldest! And... It's _your_ fault! If you hadn't forced me to follow this stupid guy this wouldn't have happened! _You_ killed your friends!"

Arian pushed Alfred, filled with rage. He toppled onto the table, shocked at what Arian had just said. He never knew Arian felt this way about him and... he couldn't believe that Arian blamed him for the death of his friends! Alfred had just watched them die, now Arian was blaming him for their death. His words hurt more than the fact that they where going to die.

Alfred pushed himself off the table.

"Oh, yeah!" Alfred had had enough. Enough of this death. Enough of _his own brother._ "Maybe you'd have some friends if you weren't such an antisocial freak! Do you know how embarrassing it is when people point at you and ask me 'who's that weirdo' and I have to say 'Oh, that's my brother'! Do you know how embarrassing that is? Oh, I'm sorry, do you not know what embarrassment is? It's an emotion! You feel it! Oh, that's right, you don't feel emotion's do you! You're as emotional as a robot! And my friends... you can't say anything about them until you _get some!_ Oh yeah! We're gonna die aren't we! Too bad, you're gonna die friendless!"

Arian stood, stunned. Alfred just glared at him.

"I HATE YOU!" Alfred screamed, and pushed Arian. He stumbled, slipped on a puddle of Ray's blood and fell... straight onto the purple guy's knife. His eyes rolled and he fell face first into a pool of blood. Alfred clasped his hands to his mouth and sunk to the floor. He'd just killed hid brother. Not the purple man- _him. _Alfred cried and wailed. For his friends and his brother. His brother died hating him. Alfred couldn't bear it.

"Ah, thanks kid. You did my work for me there. You know, that was a pretty intense row for a pair of nine year olds." The purple guy congratulated him. The man rose from his seat on the table and advanced towards Alfred. Alfred sobbed. This was the end. He looked up and saw the man in purple grinning and swore a silent oath that if there was a life after death, he would make his killer suffer and once he saw the flash of the blade, he knew his life was over.

The spirit of the no longer small boy stared on in abject horror as the man who murdered him murdered five more children without remorse. If spirits could be sick, he would be right now. He hated being a spirit. Or at least one of his type. You couldn't eat even though you where starving, you couldn't drink even though you where parched and you had no influence on the material world, so he was powerless to help the children. You remain exactly how you where when you died, so he had tear stains down both cheeks but you _could_ age, apparently. Your spirit grows until the moment that you realize what you have to do to be released from your haunt, and he didn't know what to do for 6 years then he realized, so he would look 15 now. He had to kill the purple guy.

He guessed that's what these five would have to do but he couldn't tell them that, they had to work it out on their own. He had a plan to give these children new life. He would stuff each one of their bodies into one of the animatronic suits so that their spirits could posses them, and they could eventually escape. But to do this, he had to posses _it._ The boy had taken to possessing this small puppet- the Marionette. It was spindly, mostly black and it had a wide grinning mouth, rosy red cheeks and purple tears streaming from it's eyes. He supposed that this puppet was a tribute to him, with the tears staining it's face like the boy had and it was also kind of fitting how it lived in the music box- the boy had loved his music box when he was alive; it calmed him.

So, that's probably why he used that suit to interact with the world, not the others. Slowly, he drifted through the walls and back into the puppet- his puppet. The Marionette twitched and jerked as he possessed it, merging the boys spirit with the Marionette's limp body. It was a ritual that didn't get easier the more he did it.

The Marionette flexed it's fingers and hands, trying to get used to having a material body again. After a few tries, he managed to climb out of the music box, and stagger across the floor. A few minutes later, once he had managed to get a steady float on, he drifted to the room where the children had been murdered. It was unlocked now- as the purple guy had fled- and he drifted in. He was glad no-one was around, as the stench of blood (the Marionette couldn't smell, though) and the sight of a smiling, floating puppet would have made anyone faint. Luckily, this corridor was disused, so it was unlikely anyone would come down.

There was six suits in the room, and five dead children. First of all, he dragged the girl over to the Chica suit. She was the only girl of the five, so it make sense she was put inside the only girl of the six older animatronics. She must have used to have been very pretty, but now blood streaked her golden hair and there was a large stab wound in the center of her stomach. It wasn't easy getting her in the suit- his limbs where only very thin and weak- but with a sickening click and squelch, the animatronic parts moved into place. Blood poured from all the cracks in the Chica suit and from the eyes and mouth. The Marionette didn't know whether not being able to be sick was a good or a bad thing. _It's for the best,_ he thought.

That thought was what drove him on to move the next child. He was a tall, athletic boy- the one who had died first. He was brave and strong, which embodied what Foxy was meant to be. He dragged him through the pool of blood and into the suit. Two down, three to go.

The boy who had died next to the girl in Chica, the third one to die, just reminded him of Bonnie. The Marionette didn't know why, he just seemed so, _rabbit-ish._ There was just two more left now. The Marionette was dizzy and covered in blood, but he couldn't stop now. The two left looked very similar; most likely twins. The one with blond hair who'd died face down was smaller and scrawnier than his brother and looked like a bit of a misfit he put in the Golden Freddy. Blood poured out of the suit and it slumped over, not held in position like the others. There where two hand-prints on the animatronic's chest, most likely from when the boy inside the suit fell on it as he died.

Finally, there was only one left. Since his brother was in the Golden Freddy suit, it made sense for him to go in the Freddy suit. Painfully slowly, he dragged the last fallen boy's body over to the suit and somehow managed to stuff him in. Trembling, the Marionette released the spring lock in the Freddy suit and the animatronic endo-skeleton slid into place, pushing the boy's body around in ways the Marionette didn't want to think of. Blood poured from the suit's eyes and mouth and he wanted to scream, but he was silent. He couldn't speak- as a puppet he didn't have a voice-box.

Noises from behind him interrupted his thoughts. The possession had begun. The suits twitched and jerked, looking like they were in agony. The Marionette knew the possession looked creepy, but wow- that was too much. Then, silence. The suits raised their heads and looked around. It had worked. They had a second chance at life.

He imagined himself getting spat out of the suit, getting flung into the air; and that's exactly what happened. He somersaulted through the air and fazed through a wall slightly. The animatronics eyes widened and he couldn't blame them. Since that suit was his medium to interact with the earth, his spirit had changed to reflect that. His body was cloaked in black and he wore a mask that could stick to his face without straps and that was fully removable.

"Hello." The Marionette croaked. His voice was horse and grating, like he hadn't talked in years, which was entirely true. He took his mask off- it was impeding his speech- and continued,

"Ahem. Hello, don't worry you five, me and you share some...uh... _similarities. _You can trust me."

The animatronics stared at him blankly, unbelieving. He pulled down his suit slightly, revealing the stab wound in the centre of his chest.

"See..._you can trust me._" He repeated. The animatronics gawked.

"Do you want to know how to get out of the suits?" They nodded, grindingly.

"Imagine yourself getting flung out of the suit into the air in front of you- it always works for me." The girl in Chica was the first one to get out. She was pelted out of the suit straight into the Marionette and they both tumbled trough the wall into the corridor outside, the animatronic suit crumpled to the floor like the Marionette's had.

"Well done!" He laughed, scooping his mask of the floor, "Took me three months to work out that one."

"Thanks!" She grinned. Her outfit had changed due to her character, she now wearing a yellow dress that stopped at her knees and an apron that said "Let's Eat!". She was deathly pale and was bare foot and- like Marionette- she was floating. Her smile quickly turned to a frown as he pushed her back into the room.

"What's going on! All I remember is the flash of metal and someone shouting my name...And Ray... then K any Al... K and Al! Where are they!" Her eyes widened and she looked around, frantic. In a silencing motion, he put his finger to her lips.

"All will be explained." He said trying to be mysterious whist scooping up his mask. Out of the blue, the boy he'd stuffed in Foxy was flung out, whizzing through the air. Luckily, the Marionette (just) managed to stop him going through the wall. His eyes where wide and scared, an expression you don't often see on a boy of his type.

"What..." He was distracted by the girl in the Chica suit staring at him, hand clasped to mouth.

"What is it Sophia?" The girl, who he presumed was called Sophia, stared at him.

"Oh my god... Ray... _your arm!_" She squeaked.

The boy named Ray looked at his arms, the left one was normal but the right... ended in a hook. He looked at his arm, then too the Marionette, the back at his arm, hyperventilating. Without warning, he launched at the Marionette, gripping his shoulders with his one hand and hook- which was a pretty bold move as the Marionette was twice as big as him and was the only one with a clue to what was going here.

His shoulder burned where the hook was digging in to his flesh.

"What's going on here!" the boy named Ray demanded, "Why have I got a hook AND WHY DID I JUST GET SPAT OUT OF ONE OF THE SUITS!" Gritting his teeth, the Marionette removed the hook from his shoulder and gently pushed the boy away.

"A-all," He panted, gripping his shoulder as the pale blood flowed out, "All will be explained." The boy just gave him a dumbfounded look.

"And," He added, smirking, "Be careful with that hook, you could hurt someone! Even as a spirit you feel pain y'know!"

The girl named Sophia looked at him.

"S-spirits..?"

The Marionette looked at her, eyebrows raised.

"You really haven't figured it out yet?"

Tears glistened in the girl's eyes.

"So...we really are..._ dead?_" She could only just force the last word out. He nodded slowly.

"We all fell victim to the same disease, so to speak."

"I see." Her voice had gone so quiet, the Marionette could scarcely hear her.

They were interrupted by the spirit of the child in Bonnie, who zoomed out of the suit, straight into the boy named Ray.

"K!"

"Ray!" They said respectively, both grinning insanely.

"Gimme a high-five!" Ray laughed, holding up his right hand. His face fell.

"Oh...wait..." He corrected, holding up his left hand instead. Too late.

"Duuuude! What happened to your hand!" The boy from Bonnie asked, eyes wide.

"What happened to your _head!_" Was the boy named Ray's comeback, "Your hair's gone purple and you've got bunny ears! And why are you wearing a purple suit?"

"What, I have?" The Bunny-boy replied, groping for his ears. After a few seconds of adjusting to this new feature on his head, he added,

"Well, at least I don't have fox ears, ragged clothes and a hook!"

The fox-boy's mouth fell open.

"I have ears too?" Feeling for them with his left hand.

Not included in the younger boy's conversation, The Marionette glimpsed the Golden Freddy's eyes following them around.

"Do you want to get out? He asked it. It awkwardly moved its head in a nodding motion, not used to its new body. The Marionette smiled.

"Just imagine yourself getting ejected out of the suit, into the air. It's a bit hard, but you'll get it eventually."

After a few seconds of intense concentration, the boy flung out into the Marionette's waiting arms. He was only small- just taller than the Marionette's waist. He had golden bear ears, a yellowed top hat and suit and his skin was stinted slightly gold.

"W-what's happening!" He stuttered, pushing himself away from the Marionette.

"All will be explained." Said the Marionette, bored of saying the same things over and over again.

"No!" The boy screamed, getting more hysterical by the minute, "I want to know now! Who are you! Why am I floating! Why do I remember these weird things! Where's my parents!" His top hat kept falling over his eyes as he shouted, so he kept on having to push it up, which was slightly amusing. The boy named K grabbed the golden-boy in a tackle-hold.

"Dude! Arian! Calm down!" His voice could hardly be heard over the boy named Arian's wailing. The Marionette just raised an eyebrow.

"Do you not want to learn what's happening here?" He asked, not sure if Arian could hear him over his own wailing. Arian immediately shut up, which indicated that he had.

"We still have to wait for one more." The Marionette announced, acting like nothing had just happened. They all turned to the last suit- the Freddy suit.


	3. Chapter 3

Alfred sunk into the suit. He didn't want to come out. Couldn't he just stay here, wallowing in despair forever? That sounded like a much better option than facing his brother. After what he'd done, he couldn't bear being in the same building as his brother, never mind the same room. He didn't mean to kill him, but...

The stares of the others bore into him; Alfred wanted to return to that dark place he had been sucked into when he had died. There he could drown in his sorrow in peace. The tall boy with the tear-stained face knelt down next to Alfred and talked to him soothingly.

"Hey… It's not your fault…it was an accident…come on, you need to come out now! Remember, just…" Alfred blanked him out. The word rang hollow in his heart- although Alfred believed that he had no heart anymore. How can someone with a heart do what he did?

Alfred slowly flipped his animatronic body over, pushing away the boy with the tear-stained face. Or he would have if the boy had a body. He hugged his knees, and cried. It might had been seconds; it might have been hours before he heard Sophia's voice.

"Alfred…" She soothed, gliding to his side, "You need to come out. Not just for you- but for all of us. We can't escape without you. We need you." _Escape?_ Alfred thought, _the main kind of escape that I want is to escape the things I did._ But, the promise of getting out of here felt good. And the fact that it was Sophia who said this…it began to repair him, it would take some time, but he wasn't irreparable, he could be fixed. Maybe. _Possibly. _But possible was better than impossible, right? Fixed was better than broken? Happy was better than sad? He left this train of thought where it was: he was afraid of what he might answer.

He turned back around and Sophia grinned. It felt good to see her smile. He didn't know how he would face Arian, but he had to- for all of them, the other boy included. The boy who'd tried to comfort him earlier grumbled something like "Of course he'd listen if _she _said it…" but Alfred wasn't too sure on the details.

Just as he'd seen the others do, Alfred concentrated on being flung from the suit and he flew through the air. The feeling was amazing: the air rushing past him, the feeling of spinning though the air was unforgettable. As he expected, he passed straight though the wall and into the corridor. A confirmation that he was dead, if he needed one. He had believed by that by some miracle he wasn't but, he hadn't had his hopes high.

There was a black top had on the floor, which he guessed was his as it mirrored Arian's. Arian. He dreaded going back into that room but he wanted too at the same time; all of his friends where there. But how could he talk to them without feeling some guilt towards Arian? For a moment Alfred wondered if he could just run. Go far away. Escape this mess. But he was bound to go back. For his friends and… for Arian. He deserved that much. He couldn't just up and leave, like a coward.

He levitated back into the room.

"Al!" Both Caleb and Ray said at the same time.

"Jinx!"

"Touch w- Oh yeah…" Caleb when to say, but then realised he couldn't touch anything.

"Anyway…" Ray said, patting Alfred on the back with his right arm, "Welcome to Freddy Fazbear's Pizzeria!" Ray's hooked arm dug into his back, surprisingly. Alfred bent back, like he was going into a bridge. Ray clasped his hand to his mouth and removed the hook from Alfred's back.

"Dude! I'm so sorry! I keep forgetting that I have the hook!" He apologized, clearly feeling bad for putting Alfred through even more pain.

"It's okay man! It was an accident" He grinned at Ray through the pain.

Even after death, there is pain. This was a discovery he'd made soon after he'd died and was grieving the loss of his friends and hating himself for killing his brother. Hatred. Despair. That's what that dark place had represented. That hate for himself still stayed with him.

Caleb, grinning stupidly, said:

"Nice top hat, Al!"

"Nice ears, K!" He threw straight back. Caleb when several shades of purple before settling on one. Ray laughed.

"He's lost his signature red- now he has his signature purple!"

"What!" Caleb shouted, horrified.

"You go purple when you get embarrassed now, K!" Alfred laughed.

"If I may," The boy with the tear-stained face interjected, "For those of you who don't know- I am the Marionette. And welcome to your new job at the new and improved Freddy Fazbear's Pizzeria!"

He addressed Alfred and his friends like they here a massive crowd listening to a refined speech.

"Your job is… well I'm not too sure. As a spirit you will age until you realize your purpose, which I did 9 years ago in 1978. Incidentally, that was probably the year you were born, no?"

They all nodded, awed. How did he guess their age so accurately?

"Wait." Sophia stopped the Marionette from speaking with this single word. She had not spoken the entire time and her voice was weak and feeble. The Marionette leaned in close so that he could hear her.

"If you're the Marionette, who's the puppeteer? The Marionettist? And I don't believe that you don't know what our purpose is…"

The Marionette smiled.

"You could say my puppet body is the Marionette and my spirit is the Marionettist. Or that I'm just a Marionette of the purple guy, as he's the one who forced me and you into this situation- He controls us now. And as for your job, you must figure it out for yourself, or you will wander here forever, always ageing but unable to die. And so will I, if I tell you mine."

Sophia reeled, slightly overcome with this answer. The Marionette beckoned to them.

"Come, I will tell you more on the way." He ordered. It wasn't an order per se, but his tone of voice made it sound like one. Looking at one another, they followed. Although, Alfred neglected to look at Arian, but he could feel his stare digging into him, peeling back his layers like an onion.

"Just after you died, did you wake up in a void of black?" The Marionette asked, turning a corner. It must have been a rhetorical question, as he didn't wait for the reply.

"That place is called limbo. It's where murder victims- like us- end up, people that have died in accidents, etc. The whole point of this place to drive you insane and wonder what you did to deserve to be here. Which is usually nothing at all, it's just a horrible thing to do to traumatized victims- not perpetrators, victims! Well, at least one of us here has felt its touch…"

Alfred could tell he meant him. He held his head low in shame. The feelings had felt so real, they can't have just been made by this place, right? Maybe they were really there, but only very faint and this limbo enhanced it? To be honest, he should had felt some of those emotions, like guilt. The was interrupted from his thoughts by the Marionette, who was speaking again, and may of been for a while, by all Alfred knew.

"I assume limbo is meant to be a kind of 'waiting room' for spirits that need to avenge themselves, but have no way to do it. Luckily, via the suits I managed to pull you out of there. As you can use the suits as a medium to interact with the material world, you can act out your revenge."

"So if you had to put us in the suits so we could interact with the world…" Ray began to ask, thinking hard, "How did you manage to get back into the world without someone else? And how did the person before that, and that, and… you get what I mean."

Again, the Marionette smiled, slightly grimly.

"No, I was the first murdered child." Ray gawped at him. "Just let me explain: the Marionette rag-doll I use as a puppet was created honor of me, to pay tribute to me- I was connected to it. So on the day I realized what my job was to be exact, I looked up to where the sky would be in limbo and I saw this ghostly puppet reaching out to me. It wrenched me of the ground and suddenly I was inside the Marionette suit. It took me three months to get the hang of getting I and out of the suit after that!"

He might had said more than that, but Alfred wasn't listening. They had just passed the party room where he was in not-so-long ago. He stood shock still, watching his mom talk with an employee about her missing sons and party guests. His friends called for him ahead of him, but he was oblivious.

"Mom…" He whispered, tears forming at his eyes. This might be the last time he would ever see her. Silently, the Marionette had walked up to him and was softly patting him on the shoulder, whispering comforting words to him. He didn't notice. He didn't care. His mom was crying, wanting her boys back.

"Mom!" Alfred screamed, taking the Marionette by surprise. He ran towards her and tried to take her hand. It just passed straight through.

"Mom! MOM! I'm here! I'm right here!" Alfred wailed. His mother couldn't hear him and just kept on crying.

"Mom please… MOM! I'm here! I'm right here…" Alfred cried hysterically. He couldn't handle seeing his mother again. It was torture: being completely ignored by one you love, them crying for you even though you're right there but they just can't see. His friends and the Marionette (he wasn't Alfred's friend yet) had surrounded him- Arian had slunk off somewhere. Alfred raged, trying to get to his mother but he was held down by Ray.

"C'mon dude…" He murmured, just loud enough so that Alfred could hear it.

"Mom…" Alfred sobbed, weeping in a pool of his own tears. He wanted to stay there forever and just cry, drowning in his own sadness.

"Mom…"


End file.
